Adam Torres
Adam Torres (born Grace "Gracie" Torres) is a sophomore that is currently attending Degrassi Community School. Adam is transgender and identifies as male, resulting in discrimination. He is Drew Torres' stepbrother, and is described as a loyal friend. He possesses a quick wit. Adam enjoys reading comic books, along with playing the bass guitar. He is seen to be friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and Sav Bhandari. Adam Torres is portrayed by actress Jordan Todosey. Character History Adam is a FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender teenager, and the stepbrother of Drew Torres, who he seems to have a close relationship with. Adam has been outed as transgender in previous schools, causing him and his stepbrother to transfer to a new school. Adam has had trouble dealing with being Gracie, as evidenced by his self-mutilation problem. Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Adam is seen as one of the many contestants who are trying to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand concert, by keeping his hand on a truck. As Holly J. Sinclair and Sav Bhandari are talking, Sav says that it was worth giving up the tickets to get the $600. Adam claimed that he must be crazy for even considering giving up backstage passes and tickets. After Bianca takes her hand off the truck (because of Eli's awful smelling armpits), Eli, Wesley, and Adam are the only 3 contestants left. Eli quickly gets rid of Wesley, due to Wesley having to pee, due to Eli pouring a soda in front of him, then saying "I have a bladder like a camel!". Adam and Eli then decide to split the tickets each getting two instead of four. After they get the tickets, Sav asks them to both help unload the truck. But Adam wasn't able to hold a stereo system and he quickly drops the stereo, ending up busting the truck's tail light. Adam, looking afraid, looks at the tail light in horror. Later in the episode, Eli fixes the tail light and Sav is grateful. Sav says, "I can't believe you got it in there!" with Adam responding, "Hah, yeah that's what my ex-girlfriend said." Eli then tells him that that is gross. Sav tries to see if the tail light works, and as it turns on Adam yells, "Boo yah!" with Eli asking, "Who are you?" Adam and Eli then tells him that they need a ride to the concert, and that they should take the Sav's Dad's truck. Sav tells them that he will try and convince his dad. Now in the Dot, Adam and Eli are told by Sav that his dad said no, but that he will take the car to the concert anyway. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Sav, Eli and Adam gather near the J.T. Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy to go, but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home, he stalls his mom, while taking the spare car keys out her pocket book. He offers them two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being "sincere", and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first his father feels he is up to something suspicious, but accepts the tickets. When he goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they got to the concert, Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? That's why I have my own car." Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. When Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav tries to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because she is too drunk to drive. While driving home, Eli mentions they wouldn't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police start following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. When Sav pulls over, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His father insists Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. But his father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. The next day at school, Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apologizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play music one day, and tells him that Sav should tell his Dad that he just has an emergency student council meeting. Sav remarks that he should just stick with being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli and Adam agrees. In the last scene, Adam admits Sav is his hero. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1)']], it seems Adam becomes a victim of Fitz's bullying after Eli confronts Fitz in the parking lot for breaking a skull piece off of the hood of his car. The reason why Adam becomes a target is because he stands by Eli's side and sticks up for his friend. Fitz says, "What the hell are you lookin at?" to which Adam responds, "I'm trying to figure that out." Later after class is over in school, Fitz is picking on Adam once again. He shoves Adam against a locker, and nearly punches him in the face after Adam remarks to him that he stinks. Howeve,r Eli defends Adam and stops Fitz from punching him. Later in the episode, Adam is confused when Eli tells him he was hit with a low blow by Fitz, making Eli confused when he doesn't understand the reference. As a quick save, Adam says, "Aw man...I hate it when that happens...hurts so bad." He helps Eli pick out photographs of high profile criminals from an "FBI Most Wanted" database in order to forge Fitz a fake ID as a 'peace treaty,' so as to give Fitz the identity of a criminal. Eli comments on Adam's uncanny ability to compare the facial features of the criminals with those of Fitz, saying that he is really good at it, to which Adam nervously refutes, "No, I'm not." It is possible that this makes Adam uncomfortable because a distinct female attribute is good facial recognition skills, and he doesn't want his cover to be blown. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam is seen tutoring his stepbrother, Drew, and giving him girl advice. At first Adam, is giving him essay advice, and in the end he is giving him advice on getting Alli. Adam helps Drew untie his football shoes, and he tells Alli to go see "Jenna" in the photobooth, but it's really Drew. In My Body Is A Cage (1), The main plot centers around him trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca DeSousa is hot, to which Eli comments, "Sure, in a Scary-SUV-hit-and-run-club-district kind of way." Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons, because he notices his period coming on. While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion from Owen and Fitz who walked by, he hands them to Clare, who pretends they are hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told about the incident) about what happend, he tells them the truth about how he is an FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender person and they take it normally, and this news does not seem to affect there friendship in any way. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam and rips open his shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and Owen follow him in and harass him, which ends with Adam being thrown against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats up Drew, while Owen held Adam back. Adam is last seen asking if Drew is okay. The episode My Body Is A Cage (2), starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres, and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and rants on about how transgender students in high school get death threats and being assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicap bathroom. Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and being gawked at. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli, who seem to not have a problem with Adam being transgender. Adam informs Clare and Eli that his family has never really accepted him, and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's boobs to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam, walking away. The gym teacher approaches Adam and asks him who his partner is. Adam lies and says that his ankle is wreaked and the teacher lets him sit out. Adam is, then seen with his mother shopping. He picks out a plaid guys' shirt and asks if he can wear that to dinner, Mrs. Torres shakes her head and picks out a white girls' shirt. Adam says that he's thought about "introducing Adam to Grams." Mrs. Torres responds that if that's the case, Adam shouldn't come to dinner. Mrs. Torres admits that she's scared Adam will start hurting himself again and Adam denies doing it in a long time. At dinner, Grams, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, and Drew are all looking at the menu. Grams asks where "Gracie" is and Mrs. Torres lies and says that "Gracie" had other appointments. Adam suddenly appears, dressed as "Gracie." Everyone, aside from the unknowing Grams, is shocked. Grams shows everybody pictures of young Drew and a young Adam as Gracie. "Gracie" announces that she has something to say, but Mrs. Torres begs "Gracie" not to say anything. Grams gives "Gracie" a questioning look and "Gracie" says that she's taking ballroom dancing class. Adam is sitting alone in his room, looking at his arm, which is covered in burn marks. Drew knocks on the door and asks to be let in. Adam ignores him and unwraps the bandages he used to hide his breasts. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes a snide comment. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. After class, "Gracie" is sitting outside, lighting a hair clip with a lighter and burning himself when Clare walks by and sees what "Gracie" is doing. "Gracie" quickly throws the clip on the table and presses her hand against her newly acquired burn mark. "Gracie" says that if she's Gracie, everything's easier. Clare comforts her and says that she doesn't have to be Gracie if it doesn't make her happy. "Gracie" says that it makes everyone else happier, so she has to change. Clare tells "Gracie" that she doesn't need to change, everyone else does. Clare escorts Gracie, now deciding to go back to Adam, back inside. Adam, dressed as a guy, gets into his mother's car and asks what she sees: a girl or a boy. Mrs. Torres admits that she sees him as a girl. Adam begs for his mother to see him as her son, not her daughter. Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mrs. and Mr. Torres, appear. Drew is carrying Gracie's clothes and they burn the shirt and pants. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie holding a book, and Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. Drew comforts Adam and everyone has a moment. =Trivia= *Adam is the first transgender character to be featured on Degrassi. *Adam is the first scripted transgender teen character in television history (not including documentaries or one-time guest roles). *Jordan Todosey had to cut off her long locks and adopt a more masculine gait for the role. *Adam's birth name is Grace "Gracie" Torres. *Adam is one of three characters who caused self-harm to themself. Others include Ellie Nash and Darcy Edwards, who both cut themselves. *Writing or speaking about a transgender person can be confusing at times. To learn how to properly use terminology and grammar when writing about Adam, check out this reference website by GLAAD Memorable Quotes :Sav: I can't believe you got it in there!" :Adam: Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said!" silence What? :Eli: Gross ---- :Adam: Booyah! :Sav: Dude, booyah? :Eli: Who are you? :Adam: Sorry. ---- :Eli: He kneed me... low blow. :Adam: Oh, aww man, I hate it when that happens... hurts so bad. ---- :Clare: Why do you have tampons? :Fitz: Hey Adam, drop something? :Adam: Clare, pick up your stuff. That's nasty. :Clare: Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products! ---- :Adam: I'm an FTM, a female to male transgender. :Eli: Cool. So wait, hold the phone, does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you? :Adam: Eli, I would be insulted if you didn't. ---- :Adam: I think I could be your type. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Transgender Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Step-siblings Category:LGBT Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Self Harm